Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an exhaust structure for ventilation-hooded microwave ovens, and more particularly, to an improved exhaust structure provided with an internal exhaust passage, linearly formed in an instrument compartment and positioned on the same plane, the passage being from the upper to the rear portions of the compartment, thereby increasing the exhaust efficiency.